Computing systems typically include a system memory (or main memory) that contains data and program code of the software code that the system's processor(s) are currently executing. A pertinent issue in many computer systems is the system memory. Here, as is understood in the art, a computing system operates by executing program code stored in system memory. The program code when executed reads and writes data from/to system memory. As such, system memory is heavily utilized with many program codes and data reads as well as many data writes over the course of the computing system's operation. Finding ways to improve system memory is therefore a motivation of computing system engineers.